The Artist's Retreat
by Helvistica
Summary: "I think you're beautiful too Jay," murmured Maura, deftly running her fingertips through Jane's dark luxurious curls, "But I don't think it's fair that you still have clothes on." ... (Follows on from "Animals" and "Holding On To Heaven", not necessary to read before hand). RATED M FOR ADULT THEMES, LANGUAGE & SITUATIONS (ie sex)


A/N: Well, here it is. The final part of this unexpected trilogy! (The first two being "Animals" and "Holding On To Heaven"). This particular story is not inspired by Nickelback *insert sad face here*. It was helped along with inspiration from a couple of REALLY cheesy 1990s love songs. (You'll have to PM me to find out which ones. LOL. It's _far_ too embarrassing for me to say the names in public!). Just as an aside, for anyone wondering, these stories would probably be set in the mid-1990s, when the TV versions of Jane and Maura would have been 18... I've tried hard to not give them a time frame though. It's my first time writing 18+/smut... so be gentle, ok? A **massive** thanks to my lovely beta... She is truly amazing and makes me look even better than I really am! Also, I didn't have a name for this story until I posted it here... So that's why it sucks so bad... If you have any suggestions for a title... I'm very open to it! As always, leave a review if you'd like... But if you don't, then I hope you enjoy it anyway. Alright, off you go... Start reading... *crosses fingers and hides behind the sofa*

They sat close together on an oversized, luxurious sofa located in the open-plan living room of the Isles' lake-house. The quaint lake-house surprised Jane, as it was nowhere near like the "grand mansion" in which the Isles' resided in Boston. Maura explained that her mother purchased the lake-house as an "artists retreat" for her top art students while she was still teaching. And now, since Mrs. Isles had ceased teaching and had no further use for her "L'Utopie de l'artiste", and both Maura and Jane had turned 18, the young women had permission to use the lake-house to unwind from 12 years of education before they began preparations for college life.

"Jane. You have hardly spoken all evening. What's wrong?"

Jane stared at the ice cubes melting in the glass of water in her hands. She slowly made contemplative circles on the base of the glass with her fingertips as water trickled down her long, slender fingers.

"It's just," she paused "it's just like," she paused again, gathering her thoughts as she took her hand away from the base of the glass and wiped it across her thigh. "You know. The first time we'll actually be like…" Jane cleared her throat, trying to force the words out. She slammed her eyes shut and grunted, between gritted teeth. "… Fully naked," Her brown eyes popped open and she glanced at Maura before a hint of pink spread across her cheeks. Jane quickly averted her eyes and took a small sip of the cool liquid from the glass in her hands.

"Are you scared?" Maura implored as she moved her head slightly to capture Jane's eyes.

"A little," Jane sighed quietly, "Are... y... you?" Jane asked, searching Maura's hazel eyes for reassurance. Maura simply smiled. It was a smile that contained a thousand words of comfort in one small gesture.

"Yes. A little…" She paused to think, quickly aware that her vocabulary had suddenly become inadequate. Jane huffed with relief, revelling in the knowledge that Maura felt the same as she did.

"Jane, I think it is quite reasonable that we are both apprehensive. We have both enjoyed the sexual contact we have shared together, so it is natural that we are scared of intercourse. It's something we haven't actually done."

"Oh my God Maura! Please don't say intercourse." Jane shuddered, bringing her hand up to cover her eyes in an attempt to mask her prudishness for scientific sexual terms. Maura smirked and gently swatted Jane's shoulder.

"Jane". Maura rubbed her hands across her own thighs as she thought of the best way to describe how she was feeling in simple "Jane-speak". She exhaled heavily and after what seemed like minutes, finally spoke.

"Jane, I am scared. But not because of this. And not because of you." As Maura spoke she gently took the glass from Jane's hand and placed it on a coaster on the coffee table. Maura took Jane's hands in her own and softly squeezed them, rubbing her thumbs across her bony knuckles. "I'm scared Jay, because I don't think that this will be enough."

Jane looked at Maura, her eyebrows raised and knitted, as she shook her head as an indication that she could not comprehend simple English. "I don't understand Maur."

Maura took a deep breath, and tried to formulate an appropriate explanation. "What I mean is... I'm scared that making love to you... with you... won't even come close to expressing how much I love you." Maura held her breath and hoped that Jane would be able to understand the depth of her feelings.

Jane contemplated Maura's words for a moment. She gazed at the girl, or rather, woman seated in front of her, holding her hands, rhythmically rubbing her knuckles with her thumbs. Her brain worked overtime as she tried to process what Maura had just said so she could respond in kind.

But she couldn't. She couldn't think. Her brain was frozen. It was as if she was stuck inside a vacuum. No sound, no thought, nothing. Time stood still for Jane Rizzoli. With her movement being guided strictly by instinct, she gently removed her hands from Maura's warm grasp and raised them up to gently cup her girlfriend's lightly, freckle smattered cheeks. Her fingers lightly traced across plump, pink cheeks and quickly tangled themselves in fine golden hair tucked behind her ears. Jane leaned forward and placed her own cheek against Maura's.

The soft hair tucked around Maura's ear tickled Jane's nose as she breathed in her strawberry scented shampoo. Jane couldn't help but feel complete serenity from the warmth building inside her chest. She placed a soft, gentle kiss on the delicate shell of Maura's ear. Jane began to slowly and methodically press feather-light kisses across Maura's cheek. She held her mouth to Maura's cheek, indulging in the soft warm skin beneath her lips and took a deep, steady breath. "I love you Maura." she breathed. Jane leaned back to capture Maura's hazel eyes and rubbed her thumbs across her cheek bones.

Maura's own delicate hands reached up and lightly circled Jane's wrists. "I love you too, Jane."

Jane pulled back further and took in the sight of her beautiful girlfriend. Their hands dropped and they silently admired each other until a veil of intense yearning fell over their faces. Maura stood and extended her hand to pull Jane up. Maura gently tugged her girlfriend towards the dark stained timber staircase that lead to up to the bedrooms. As they ascended the stairs, moonlight and silence filled the lake house.

"God... I don't even know why I am shaking." Jane commented, following Maura up the stairs, hoping her girlfriend wouldn't notice her sweaty palms. "It's not like we haven't done this before." Jane's heart pounded in her ears in time with each step she took.

"Well... we actually haven't," said Maura, turning to wrap her arms around Jane's shoulders, gently dragging her tall girlfriend into the room. "We've had sex, yes. But we haven't actually made love."

She grinned at Jane, who immediately wrapped her long, lean arms around Maura's narrow waist. Without a word, the blonde placed a tender kiss and nibbled over her dark haired lover's jaw. "Jesus Christ Maura! Why do you do things like that? You know what that does to me." Jane simpered and squeezed Maura's waist, her brown eyes sparkling with delight.

"Well, what would you rather have me do?" She questioned, raising a defined eyebrow as she ran her fingers tips across Jane's shoulders to the nape of her neck.

A dimpled grin swept across Jane's face. "Oh gee. I don't know. I'll have to think about it for a while," Jane hummed, casting her eyes skyward. A burst of laughter popped out of her chest as she felt Maura's fingernails slightly dig into the back of her neck, "OK… OK!... Well, for a start, how about you get naked so we can start knockin' boots." she said in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Huh?" questioned Maura, "I'm not really sure what that means, since we're not wearing any shoes." Jane closed her eyes in an effort to stifle a giggle. In Jane's opinion, one of Maura's greatest assets was her ability to take anything literally. "However, Jay, the naked part, I can do." winked Maura as she pulled away from Jane.

Maura slinked over to the bedroom door and closed it without a sound. Jane watched Maura's back as her elbows bent out sideways. Without making eye contact, Maura turned to face Jane and, with an aching slowness, began to unbutton her shirt.

Maura's eyes flicked up to catch Jane's reaction as she slowly teased the top button out of its hole.

One button. _Holy Jesus. Breathe Jane, breathe._

Two buttons. _Oh my God. Calm down and breathe._

Three buttons. _Sweet Mother of for fuck's sake Rizzoli, you'll pass out if you don't start breathing_.

Maura teasingly parted her shirt to reveal a bra-less sliver of pale skin on the front of her torso. "Would you care to undo the last button Jane?" husked Maura, her voice filled with lust as she bit her lower lip. Jane's brain function failed as she instinctively moved towards Maura.

Her hands grasped the front of Maura's shirt near the top button. As Jane bunched the collar of her shirt, Maura wrapped her hands around Jane's neck and pulled her in for a fierce kiss. Jane hummed as she slid her tongue into Maura's waiting mouth. She felt a thrill shoot down her spine as Maura's tongue licked across her own.

Jane loosened her grip on Maura's collar and, without pause, pushed her hands inside the shirt. She immediately felt hot, soft flesh. A low moan escaped Maura's throat as Jane softly trailed her fingertips across her collar bone and then down the sides of her torso. Jane's palms grazed over the sides of firm breasts as her thumbs brushed down over hard nipples. Her hands tracked down a toned abdomen before they were stopped by Maura's last button.

As her fingers worked to remove the final obstacle, Jane's mouth found Maura's flowery, scented neck. Nothing was quite as intoxicating as Maura's natural scent combined with her fine French perfume. The tall brunette kissed and nuzzled her way back to Maura's mouth as she helped Maura shrug off her shirt. Maura quickly tossed the garment aside and moved slightly out of Jane's reach.

"Jesus Christ, Maur." Jane mumbled as she took in the vision of her half-naked girlfriend; Maura's soft, milky white skin glowing from the moonlight pouring through the French doors of her bedroom. The blonde took a step towards Jane, her soft hands grasping her wrists, before slowly meandering up and down her lover's strong, sinewy arms. Maura loved to caress and feel Jane's arms. She had always felt an underlying energy beneath the taut, tanned flesh and it made Maura feel safe, sexy and, for some reason, overwhelmingly empowered. Perhaps she knew that these strong arms would protect her or that when they were wrapped around her all she felt was love or that by merely grazing these arms with the slightest touch, she would immediately be filled with the kind of self-confidence she had always craved.

As Maura moved forward, her body propelled Jane backwards towards the bed until her calf muscles bumped the timber bed frame. Satisfied with Jane's position, Maura's hands moved down her girlfriend's arms to grasp the bottom of her red t-shirt. Maura carefully inched the shirt up and over Jane's head, tossing it near her own. Maura took a deep breath as her eyes and hands began to burn a path down Jane's shoulders and chest, coming to rest over Jane's sports bra clad breasts. As her hands teasingly continued their journey down, Maura slowly brushed her fingertips over Jane's hardened nipples. Jane groaned at the contact as her own hands caressed the soft, milky flesh of Maura's neck and shoulders.

Maura's hands moved slowly down Jane's abdomen, her fingers splayed out across a warm, firm stomach. Maura peeled her eyes from the impressive body before her to look up into those twinkling brown eyes as her fingers found the button of Jane's jeans. Without hesitation, Maura leaned forward to nibble and kiss Jane's collar bone and neck as she undid the button and slowly lowered the zipper of Jane's jeans. Jane's breath caught in her throat as she felt the hot, soft hands tucked into the waist band of her jeans start to push them down.

Maura lovingly kissed her way down Jane's brown torso, down the centre of her chest, lavishing her tongue over hot, hard flesh. She could never get enough of the taste and smell of Jane's skin. Much like a junkie, Maura had become addicted to the lusty scent of Jane, a mix of sporty shower gel, spicy cologne and pheromones.

As she reached Jane's taut, hard abdomen, Maura slowly ran her tongue around her navel, her hands gripped tightly to Jane's waist. Jane's heart stopped at the warm, wet contact. As Maura knelt down her hands moved to grasp the waist band of Jane's jeans and slowly drew them down. Maura's mouth went dry as she levelled her eyes and noticed Jane's dark blue panties.

When the jeans had bunched at Jane's knees, Maura ran her hands up and down the outside of Jane's smooth, muscled thighs. Maura looked up at Jane and smiled. "You're spectacular." she whispered, placing a kiss at the top of each thigh.

Jane brought her hand to cup Maura's cheek. She smiled at Maura as she reverently stroked her thumb across her cheek bone. Although the beautiful woman she worshipped was kneeling before her, Jane could not help but feel affection radiate out of her chest.

Maura motioned for Jane to sit down before commanding "Sit down, Jane" in deep, lust-filled voice. Her hands moved to roll the rest of Jane's jeans down her long, smooth legs. Jane did as she was told, never once taking her eyes off Maura.

With her jeans pulled off her ankles, Maura carefully grazed her bare chest up Jane's legs. Jane trembled at the feeling of hard nipples being brushed up her naked legs. As she rose slowly, Maura placed a gently kiss on Jane's knee before she swept her tongue up her thigh. When she reached Jane's panty line, Maura inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Jane's arousal. This incredibly erotic moment had an almost instant effect on Jane, a damp patch soaking through the crotch of her panties. Maura chuckled at the effect she had on Jane, knowing full well that the same reaction was occurring in her body. After running her lower lip across the front of Jane's increasingly wet panties, Maura stood slowly and tossed Jane's jeans near the pile of clothing already on the floor.

Maura proceeded back toward Jane and she stood between her lover's knees. With her fingers tenderly caressing her neck, Maura leaned in and with a soft moan, brushed her lips across Jane's hot, open mouth.

Burning hazel eyes met passionate brown eyes as Maura took a step back from Jane. Despite sitting in only her modest and now uncomfortably damp underwear, Jane had never been more relaxed and confident in her life. Maura never made her feel anything less than perfect.

Jane leaned back on her hands and was certain she had never seen anything more beautiful in her life; the prim and proper "lady" Maura Isles, standing half naked in the soft glow of the moon light, her hair gently tossed over the front of her shoulder, her head tilted slightly to one side, biting her lower lip as her eyes ran up and down and over Jane, her tight stomach rippling from deep breathing.

Maura gave a slight wink as her hands moved to the top of her own jeans, her slender fingers toyed with the brass button. "Jane, would you like to help me?" Maura teased. With her mouth and throat as dry as the Sahara and her brain quickly turning to mush,

Jane was only able to manage to squeak out, "I... I... err... ahem... no... Maur, I… erm… think you are quite c-capable of doing that y-yourself"

Maura smiled and giggled at her overwhelmed girlfriend as she slowly undid the button of her jeans and carefully pulled down the zipper. The sound of the zipper made Jane's stomach clench and caused a sudden gush to her already sodden panties. Within a breath, Maura stood naked before her. She rested her hands seductively on her thighs as she let Jane drink in the sight of her. Maura glowed as Jane's eyes swept down her divine body.

Her beautiful face, complete with cute dimpled smile.

Her soft, white shoulders.

Her glorious chest with pliable but firm breasts, topped with hard dusky nipples.

Her toned, but undefined abdomen spreading out to hips that curved gently to reveal a burgeoning woman-ness.

Jane's eyes were immediately drawn to the dark apex atop Maura's legs, causing another gush to trickle out of her core. The sight of neatly trimmed curls made Jane's heart become lodged in her throat. Her eyes cast down Maura's firm, pale thighs. Although she and Maura had been fucking for some time, this was the first time Jane had actually seen Maura completely naked and it made her heart stop. Jane smiled and whispered "God Maura... you're... you're perfect." Maura giggled softly and took a step towards Jane.

Jane sat up and held out her hand. As she sidled up towards Jane, Maura tossed her golden hair behind her shoulders. She once again took up a position between Jane's knees.

Jane gently reached out with her fingertips and gently stroked Maura's soft stomach. "You're so beautiful Maura."

As Jane looked up at her girlfriend, Maura smiled as she tangled her fingers into Jane's hair and pulled her close. As she laid her cheek on Maura's soft, sweet smelling stomach, Jane's arms immediately wrapped around her waist.

"I think you're beautiful too Jay," murmured Maura, deftly running her fingertips through Jane's dark luxurious curls, "but I don't think it's fair that you still have clothes on."

Jane tilted her head up and laughed as Maura leaned down to kiss her forehead. Jane's hands slipped down to gently cup Maura's naked ass.

"I think it's fair," chuckled Jane, gently giving Maura's ass a squeeze as her hands slipped down to the back of her thighs.

Jane's rough hands massaged up and down hard muscles as Maura swatted her shoulder and laughed. "Of course you would. Now, Jane Rizzoli," Maura pointed, "Back on the pillows," she ordered, "Now."

"Yes ma'am." husked Jane, quickly bringing her hand up in a salute. Before Jane could move, Maura quickly grabbed the sides of Jane's underwear and yanked them off as Jane hauled herself backwards to the pillows. "Maura!" Jane exclaimed, giggling.

"What?" Maura laughed as she tossed Jane's panties over her shoulder, "I told you it wasn't fair that you had so many clothes on." Maura shrugged her shoulder and winked at a wide-eyed Jane.

Maura leaned forward on her hands and began to climb up on to the large, plush bed. Like a leopard stalking its prey, Maura's eyes were glued to Jane's as she stealthily crawled up the bed towards her almost-naked lover. Placing her knees each side of Jane's leg she inched her way closer to the body that was pressed up against the pillows. Maura felt the radiant heat that emanated off Jane's body directly between her thighs as she edged closer.

Jane's body clenched as Maura bent her head to kiss and caress her stomach. Jane hissed slightly as Maura gently bit into the hard flesh, raking her teeth over taut skin and muscle. As Maura moved her hands to either side of Jane's torso she shifted her knees until she was able to kneel above Jane's thigh.

Maura looked up and into Jane's eyes. She raised her eyebrow and smirked a little as she gently lowered her body to sit directly on Jane's a warm, flexed thigh. "Holy shit…" Jane moaned as she felt Maura's hot wetness on her tensed thigh. As Maura leaned back and took her hands off the bed, she widened her knees to open herself more across the top of Jane's smooth thigh. A moan escaped through her wide, smiling open mouth as Maura began to slowly rock her hips back and forth along Jane's thigh.

Jane groaned deeply as her hands grasped Maura's waist. Her eyes zeroed in on the motion of Maura's hips, her dripping core leaving a warm, wet, slippery trail up and down her thigh. Jane's own body reacted rapidly, hot liquid trickling out of her tensing core to pool on the bed beneath her. Jane stopped breathing as her eyes moved up to see Maura capture her own firm, pliable breasts in her hands. Jane's eyes widened as Maura began to knead and roll them between her fingers, pinching and pulling at her already hard nipples.

As Maura moaned and grunted, she tossed her head back in pleasure. Jane sat up and began to lick and nibble her exposed neck. Maura gasped as Jane lavished her neck with a warm, wet tongue. Maura released her breasts and reached behind Jane to grab the bottom of her sports bra. In one swift motion, Maura quickly pulled it up and over Jane's head, before tossing it onto the floor.

Jane's arms returned to wrap around Maura's waist and pulled her close. She buried her face in the valley between Maura's luscious breasts. Jane licked and sucked at Maura's cleavage, breathing in the exhilarating scent of Maura's sweat and perfume. She moaned loudly as her senses quickly became overwhelmed with hot desire.

Maura continued to grind up and down Jane's leg. She quickened her pace as a torrent of warm, sticky liquid poured out of her body. Maura pulled back from Jane to push her back onto the soft, downy pillows. She leaned forward, one hand pressed against the timber headboard, the other reaching again for her breast. Maura pushed her chest forward into her girlfriend's face and began to stroke and rub her hard nipple and pliable breast over Jane's open mouth, nose and jaw. A deep groan bubbled out of Maura's throat as Jane gently bit into her supple breast. Jane purred softly and her hips bucked as Maura inched forward and pressed her thigh into the apex of her legs.

"Mmm… Jane…" Maura moaned as she felt Jane's now substantial wetness smear across her thigh. Jane groaned as Maura pressed harder into her aching mound, her hips instinctively rocking harder to try and fulfil a need that was growing rapidly inside her. Out of desperation to quell the burning desire that was fogging her brain, Jane grabbed the back of Maura's head and pulled her in for a furious kiss. Her tongue probed Maura's mouth until she felt Maura thrust her own slippery tongue into Jane's mouth.

As their tongue's fought for control, Jane growled as Maura placed her hand over her girlfriend's breast. As Maura enclosed her hand over the firm breast, she felt Jane's nipple harden in the center of her palm. With every nerve in her body screaming, Jane's legs widened unconsciously as Maura began to pull and roll her dark nipple.

Jane's hands moved down Maura's back, one hand grasped her ass and the other grasped the back of her thigh. "Oh!" moaned Maura, feeling Jane pull her firmly against her achingly wet center.

"Maura… Maura… Maura," Jane moaned as she began to slowly grind herself onto Maura's thigh. As she thrust her head back into the pillows, Maura began to kiss and lick down her throat.

Maura was still grinding her wetness onto Jane's soaked thigh as she slowly kissed her way down the center of Jane's chest. She breathed deeply, taking in the delicious aroma of Jane's body wash and sweat. Maura moaned contentedly at the scent as her lips kissed across to Jane's breast.

She felt Jane's fingers in her long, blonde hair as she took a hardened nipple into her mouth. As she licked and sucked on the hard, dimpled bud, Jane pulled Maura's head closer and ground her core harder and faster along her thigh.

As juicy wetness poured out of Jane, Maura smiled proudly at the effect her mouth and tongue was having on her. Jane growled deeply as Maura took her nipple between her teeth and pulled on it. "God Maur…" Jane moaned, digging her fingernails into the back of Maura's head.

"Mmm… Jay." Maura hummed, as she took Jane's nipple between her teeth and bit down, "Baby… you taste so good." Maura mumbled, suckling hard on Jane's wet bud.

Jane felt as if her body was about to explode, so she hastily flipped Maura over so that she was lying above her. Their thighs were still intertwined as Jane gently cupped Maura's breast and lowered her head to take one of the dusky nipples into her mouth.

She ran her tongue in circles around Maura's bud, delighting in the velvety softness of Maura's breast. Maura exhaled loudly as Jane kissed across her chest to capture Maura's other nipple between her lips. Maura hands clutched Jane's hips as she writhed underneath her. She began to grind harder onto the brunette's thigh. Another gush of warm wetness flowed out of her aching core as she felt Jane suck and pull on her tender bud with her swollen lips.

Maura felt her lower abdomen tighten and knew it wouldn't be long before she needed Jane to help release her impending orgasm. Hot, sweaty bodies thrashed and slipped against each other as pleasurable moans filled the still night air. "Jane... Jay..." she whimpered in a faltering voice. She felt so much pleasure that it was difficult for her to speak coherently. "Jay... I need you." she pleaded, trying to breathe.

Jane placed a kiss in the centre of her chest before edging herself up to be face to face with Maura. With a shaky, barely audible voice, Jane whispered "Tell me what you want Maur."

Maura moved her hand down Jane's back and across the back of Jane's lean thigh. Tears of desire threatened to spill out of her eyes as she looked into Jane's own dark, desire-filled eyes. She gasped. "I want to feel you Jay," swallowing hard and never letting her eyes leave her lover's, she dug her fingers into the back of Jane's thigh and repeated, "I want to feel you… inside me."

Jane whispered "Maur…," her gravelly voice almost indistinguishable. Jane's heart almost burst as she looked at the beautiful, young goddess in front of her. They smiled at each other as calmness descended over both of them. Maura's hand cupped Jane's cheek, as she softly pecked Jane on the lips.

"Show me Jay... show me how much you love me." Maura once again looked into Jane's dark eyes. With an intensity that almost made her heart stop, Maura felt Jane's hand as it slowly burnt a path down towards her hot, pounding center.

Maura shuddered and moaned softly as she felt Jane's long slender fingers slide through her wet, swollen folds. "Jay... Jay... Jay..." Maura whispered as she felt Jane's agile fingers slip back and forth through her ever increasing wetness. Jane's fingers worked to scoop up her wetness before spreading it over and around Maura's sensitive clit. Maura's thighs widened each time Jane's fingers brushed against her sensitive bundle of nerves. Brown eyes locked onto hazel eyes as skilful fingers circled Maura's clit.

"Maur…" Jane croaked as she brushed her lips against squirming woman beneath her.

Maura's hand inched up Jane's side to caress her ribs and the side of her breast. Her other hand, which had been holding tightly to the back of Jane's thigh, quickly slid up her hip and worked its way to girlfriend's own hot, dripping center. Jane gasped as she felt Maura's warm fingers begin to slide up and down her juicy, wet folds.

Their breathing deepened as they lay stroking each other. With each passing swipe, desire and passion increased rapidly between them. Their bodies began to burn with the intensity of a furnace. Staccato moans tumbled out of their throats and mouths. Hot, wet lips kissed and caressed any piece of skin they could find. Before long, the heavy breathing turned to gasping and the gasping turned to moaning. Time slowed down as both realised that they needed more to release the quivering tension that had built between them. Both had quickly become intoxicated with the sights, smells and sounds of each other.

A shiver rippled down Jane's spine as Maura slipped two fingers into her tight, burning opening. As Maura's fingers began to thrust gently in and out of Jane, their sweaty foreheads met. Jane's hips bucked in unison with Maura's pumping fingers.

With a soft kiss to Maura's lips, Jane carefully slipped her finger into Maura. She began to slide it in and out with a tempo matching the woman under her. Gasping in pleasure, Maura moaned, biting her lip in pleasure "Mmmm…mmmore... more Jay." Her hips opened as Jane inserted another finger. "Oh God..." Maura moaned, closing her eyes, throwing her head back into the pillows. "Don't… stop." Jane continued to thrust, drawing more and more moisture out of Maura's throbbing core.

Gasping pants and glorious moans filled the room as the two women began to plunge and grind into each other harder and faster.

Maura's eyes rolled back into her head as she felt Jane's thumb begin to rub circles around her swollen, slippery clit. As a growl escaped from her chest, Maura curled her fingers forward and started to push and rub them against the soft, spongy wall of Jane's heated inner core. Jane cried a shuddered moan and began to grind harder against Maura's competent fingers as she felt her body clench in preparation of her impending orgasm.

Maura herself was finding it difficult to concentrate on pleasuring Jane as her hips bucked wildly against her girlfriend's constantly pounding fingers and thumb. Jane's thumb rubbed fast, tight circles around Maura's clit. Maura's lower belly began to tighten in readiness for the most exquisite unleash.

Jane's lips found Maura's and gently bit into the soft flesh of her lower lip as her body began to show signs it was about to break. Sweat poured from her brow as she rocked her hips harder while Maura continued to rub her fingers back and forth over her most sensitive inner spot. Wetness began to run down Maura's wrist as her thumb slid across Jane's clit. Jane was seeing stars as her body tensed. She growled deeply under Maura's touch.

With incredible difficulty, Jane forced her eyes open so she could look directly into Maura's eyes as she came. With an earth shattering orgasm beginning to take hold of her tensed body, Jane groaned between gritted teeth "Maura... Maur... Mmaura." Her body stopped and stiffened under the strength of her powerful orgasm. Within moments, her body shook and shuddered as her inner core pulsated with wave after wave of delicious pleasure. She dropped her head to the crook of Maura's neck and panted frantically into her ear as she let out a powerful sob.

As Maura tried to pull her fingers out of her whimpering lover, her hand was quickly clamped in place by Jane's clenched thighs. Maura's other hand continued to caress Jane's back, rubbing patterns from her ribs to her hot, sweaty back. Maura pressed soft kisses into Jane's cheek and temple as she whispered sweet words into her ear. Every single bone and muscle in Jane's body dissolved and she collapsed, finally releasing her vice like grip of her wrist allowing Maura to remove her hand, which she then wrapped around Jane's shoulder.

After several moments, and several deep breaths of Maura's scent, Jane began to raise herself up onto her free elbow. Her fingers were still buried within Maura's quivering core.

Jane kissed across Maura's neck and jaw, towards her beautiful mouth. As she drank from Maura's mouth, her fingers resumed their thrusting.

Jane kissed down Maura's chin and throat, towards her freckle-splattered chest. Only stopping to pay the briefest of attention to Maura's painfully hard nipples, Jane continued to lick, suck and kiss her way down towards Maura's drenched, molten core. Maura parted her legs to accommodate her lover's shoulders as Jane nipped at Maura's protruding pelvis bone before kissing her way across to the other side and repeating the action. Jane's fingers did not stop thrusting, as her thumb resumed tracing circles around Maura's clit.

Jane's chin pushed its way down through darkened curls, Maura's breath hitched as she felt Jane's hot breath on lips of her core. Jane pulled her free arm down and wrapped it under Maura's thigh. She deftly used her fingers to part Maura's juicy, swollen lips and replaced her thumb with her tongue. Maura felt as if she was floating as Jane lapped up the generous moisture pouring out of her.

Jane's tongue swiped up from her thrusting fingers to circle around Maura's swollen bud. She groaned in delight and grasped at the pillow behind her head, bunching it with her fists as she felt Jane's long tongue make slow, sweeping circles around her clit.

To keep the hot, wet tongue where she needed it, Maura's hand let go of the pillow and took purchase on Jane's head. Her fingers wound their way through Jane's dark coloured locks. From Maura's reaction, Jane chuckled inwardly at her girlfriend's desire. She felt incredibly powerful knowing that she could cause this type of reaction in the normally steadfast Maura.

Not wanting to disappoint her amazing girlfriend, Jane began to suck, lick and flick Maura's clit with her tongue, lower lip and chin. Maura gasped as her knees bent and her toes dug into the bed. A powerful orgasm swelled inside her.

As Maura moaned her name over and over, Jane concentrated on sucking and flicking Maura's clit with all the power she had in her tongue and lips. Although she knew her tongue would be sore in a few hours, Jane purposefully dove in with gusto, doubling her tempo against Maura's sensitive bundle of nerve endings. Her fingers, pumped rapidly in and out of Maura, her inner walls beginning to tighten. Jane knew it wouldn't be long before Maura tumbled into ecstasy.

After several heart stopping moments, all the breath left Maura. Her lower body clenched as Jane licked and sucked a powerful orgasm out of very depths of her soul. She panted and whimpered desperately, her back arching off the bed as powerful waves over pleasure washed over her body.

Jane waited, lightly sucking on Maura's flinching clit, enjoying the sensation of her girlfriend's wet, sticky fluid pooling in her hand, until Maura's inner core stopped clenching around her fingers. Maura shuddered as Jane slowly slipped her sodden fingers out. She quickly swept her tongue through Maura's mildly throbbing core before tilting her head up to nip Maura's inner thigh.

Maura giggled as Jane crawled up her body. They silently stared at each other. Maura's arms wrapped themselves around Jane's shoulders, her leg slipped over Jane's hip. Jane's long arms found their place around Maura's waist as she pulled their hips together. They spent several tender moments in this embrace, simply looking at each other, placing gentle kisses on lips, cheeks, eyes and foreheads. No words were spoken. None were needed. Everything they felt for each other was expressed in these silent moments.

They lay for hours simply holding each other. Unspoken thoughts fluttered back and forth between them. Each wondered what it all meant. Each wondered how things might change. Silently imagining what their world might become. A million and one questions washed over them about how life might be with each other. What the future might bring to them. Neither knew what the answers were. They didn't want to know. They didn't need to know. The only thing they needed in this very moment was each other. They were truly free, floating through space and time, with no fears or doubts, only anticipation for the future. It was the greatest feeling in the world. For this one special moment, a fragment of time they could hold on to forever, they could say with complete certainty that they had loved and were loved in return.


End file.
